Clone Trooper
Clone Troopers were an army of identical, genetically-modified clones that were created to serve within the Grand Army of the Republic during the Clone Wars, a full-scaled intergalactic conflict that all across the galaxy. Grown at an accelerated rate and raised in the laboratories and facilities of Kamino, the clone troopers were trained throughout the first ten years of their lives to become one of the most efficient military forces in galactic history. Bred for the sole purpose of combat, the clones were indoctrinated with unwavering obedience to the Galactic Republic and—more specifically—their Commander-in-Chief, the Supreme Chancellor. For roughly three years, the clone troopers fought to defend Republic sovereignty against the Separatist rebellion. Throughout the conflict, the members of the Jedi Order served as commanders and generals of the Grand Army and, thus, they served alongside their clone soldiers on many occasions. However, the covert Sith plot to seize control of the galaxy, masterminded by the Sith Lord Darth Sidious, effectively caused the clones to betray and destroy the Republic that they were sworn to protect with their lives. Sidious, in his public guise as Chancellor Palpatine, issued Order 66 to the clone troopers on the eve of the Clone Wars' end. The contingency order declared that all Jedi were traitors to the Republic and, hence forward, subject to summary execution. Due to their inability to disobey any order, the clone troopers carried out the Chancellor's command without question. Though a small percentage of clones ignored the order, the vast majority of the clones executed their unsuspecting Jedi officers, many of whom had come to trust the clones with their lives. In the aftermath of the Jedi Order's near destruction and the sterilization of the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, Palpatine abolished the Old Republic and instituted the Galactic Empire in its place, with himself as emperor of the galaxy. Among the many new reforms that symbolized Palpatine's New Order, the Republic clone troopers were re-designated as Imperial Stormtroopers. Without the guidance of the Jedi, the first generation of stormtroopers quickly established a reputation as the brutal enforcers of a galactic-spanning despotic regime. Following an open rebellion on Kamino, almost all of the original Fett-based clone troopers were disbanded and new stormtroopers were cloned from a variety of additional genetic templates. History Beginnings Clone Wars Legacy By the time of the Galactic Empire, clone troopers and the Grand Army of the Republic were never forgotten. By the war's end, clones had saved billions of lives across the galaxy, while their vehicles and equipment inspired new weapons such as the E-11 Blaster Rifle and AT-AT. Even though the Fett-based clones have largely been shelved, with cloning even being considered a clandestine science after the Empire's birth, military-related cloning itself as well as the research had not ceased. Various top-secret facilities conducted research on creating Force-sensitive prime clones, similar to the clones X1 and X2 from the Clone Wars. At least one Jedi survivor harbored a grudge against the clones. Kanan Jarrus was traumatized by the events of Order 66, including the sudden execution of his master Depa Billaba by their own clone troopers, who betrayed and murdered the Jedi Master without hesitation. This experience caused him to develop a strong sense of bitterness towards the clones. During the time of the First Galactic Civil War, Grand Admiral Thrawn ended up making the discovery that using ysalamiri to sever a developing clone's connection to the Force resulted in the creation of mentally-stable clones to be created in mere weeks, a discovery he later intended to use to his advantage during his actions against the New Galactic Republic. Appearances *''The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *''Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive'' *''Boba Fett: Part I: Survival'' *[[Star Wars: Episode II Attack of the Clones|''Star Wars'': Episode II Attack of the Clones]] *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' Video Game *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Machines of War'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' * *''Republic Commando: Hard Contact'' *''Boba Fett: Crossfire'' *''Boba Fett: Maze of Deception'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Star Wars: Republic 50: The Defense of Kamino'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The New Face of War'' *''Jedi: Mace Windu'' *''League of Spies'' *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' PhotoComic *''Jedi: Shaak Ti'' *''Star Wars: Republic 54: Double Blind'' *''Jedi: Aayla Secura'' * * * * * *''Legacy of the Jedi'' *''Shatterpoint'' *''Equipment'' *''Jedi: Count Dooku'' * *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''The Cestus Deception'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Battle of Jabiim'' *''Star Wars: Republic 59: Enemy Lines'' *''Star Wars: Republic 60: Hate and Fear'' *''Star Wars: Republic 61: Dead Ends'' * * *''The Clone Wars: Shadowed'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film / Novel / junior novel *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Clones vs. Droids'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Live Fire'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Slaves of the Republic'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: In Service of the Republic'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Shipyards of Doom'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Crash Course'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Wind Raiders of Taloraan'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: The Lost Legion'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Crisis on Coruscant'' * * *''The Clone Wars: Shakedown'' *''HoloNet News — A Galaxy Divided'' * *''The Clone Wars: Procedure'' * * *''The Clone Wars: Mouse Hunt'' * * * * * *''The Clone Wars: Transfer'' * * * * *''The Clone Wars: Headgames'' * * *''The Clone Wars: Cold Snap'' * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' * * * *''The Clone Wars: Act on Instinct'' * * *''The Clone Wars: The Valsedian Operation'' * * * * * *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Part I)'' *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Part II)'' *''Swamp Station Sweep'' *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Part III)'' * * * * * * * * * * * *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Dooku's Secret Army'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars 11: Hero of the Confederacy, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars 12: Hero of the Confederacy, Part 3'' *''The Droid Deception'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Galactic Defense'' * * * * *''Dark Disciple'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir 1'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir 3'' *''Only the Force'' *''Jedi: Yoda'' *''Star Wars: Republic 64: Bloodlines'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Show of Force'' *''Star Wars: Republic 67: Forever Young'' *''MedStar I: Battle Surgeons'' * *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' *''Star Wars: Republic 68: Armor'' *''Star Wars: General Grievous'' *''Secrets of the Jedi'' *''Jedi Trial'' *''Decision: Cularin'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Dreadnaughts of Rendili'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Siege of Saleucami'' * *''Routine Valor'' *''Sithisis'' *''Boba Fett: A New Threat'' * * * * * * * *''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' *''Brothers in Arms'' *''Counterstrike'' *''Destruction'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' * *[[Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith|''Star Wars'': Episode III Revenge of the Sith]] / comic / novel / junior novel / game *''Star Wars: Kanan 1: The Last Padawan, Part I: Fight'' *''Star Wars: Kanan 2: The Last Padawan, Part II: Flight'' *''Star Wars: Kanan 4: The Last Padawan, Part IV: Catch'' * * * *''Star Wars: Republic: Hidden Enemy'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Into the Unknown'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars: Dark Times: Parallels'' *''Star Wars: Dark Times: Vector'' *''Star Wars: Dark Times: Blue Harvest, Part 1'' *''Evasive Action: Recruitment'' * * * *''In His Image'' *''Lords of the Sith'' *''Tarkin'' * *''Ezra's Duel with Danger'' *''Servants of the Empire: The Secret Academy'' * * * * * *''The Force Unleashed'' Novel *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' Comic *''Star Wars: Empire: "General" Skywalker'' *''Star Wars: Empire: In the Shadows of Their Fathers'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion 0: Crossroads'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: The Ahakista Gambit'' * *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Legacy of the Force: Betrayal'' *''Legacy of the Force: Revelation'' *''Legacy of the Force: Invincible'' *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Backlash'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 16: Claws of the Dragon, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Legacy—War 1'' Sources *''Star Wars Rebels: The Visual Guide'' Category:Human Clones